Airplanes
by KathleenCaitlyn
Summary: Lucy finds Edmund watching the german airplanes in the sky. Don't they look like shooting stars? Incest. Oneshot somehow inspired by the song "ariplanes". Warning: i'm german... story possibly includes missspellings and grammatical faults


Edmund stood at the windows, just like he did so often before. The german airplanes were hovering above nocturnal London, only seen because of the lights at their wings.

He was about 65 percent sure that they weren't dangerous, partly because they came from the north and so they had proabably already shoot their munitions, partly because he thought that something looking so peace- and beautiful could never ever be dangerous. He might be wrong, he knew, but in this single moment he didn't care. "Edmund" he heared a tiny, scared voice from behind him. "Edmund, what are you doing?" Lucy said and then, trying to be funny, "There are easier ways to kill yourself"

He ignored that. "Edmund, please… come to me so that we can go into the basement"

He shook his head. "No… you come to me, so that you can see what i see"

"Edmund-"

"-Please, Lucy"

Her footsteps were hushed and hasty, and her heartbeat so loud, that he could hear it even from this distance. Then she stood beside him and her heart beat even louder, faster than before. And Edmund couldn't help but interpret something else than fear into this, something he wanted to be there, something he knew that didn't exist… to her. "Okay, i'm here… now we can leave, please Ed" Lucy pleaded, but he ignored that as well. Instead he rested his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Just look out of the window" And when she did, she understood why. The lights of the airplanes flited through the air, washy, small and far away, and for the moment, they looked like shooting stars. Maybe it was because of dust, or because of very thin clouds, or because of the magic that still filled Lucys and Edmunds minds, but the airplanes looked like a shower of meteors.

"It's beautiful" Lucy said amazed. "That's what i wanted to show you" told Edmund and smiled at her face. "Just like shooting stars" she whispered.

"I know… just what i thought" Silence.

"So… if they were shooting stars…" Edmund started, "What would you wish?"

"You go first" Lucy said playfully, but maybe a little bit ashamed.

I would wish, that you would feel the same, he thought. And i would wish, we weren't siblings. He couldn't tell her, could never tell her. "You would wish to be in Narnia, wouldn't you?" he asked instead. "No" she confessed, "No, I wouldn't. I would wish… I wish…" she stuttred and blushed. "I wish you would kiss me" she said, and looked into his eyes charily. Edmunds heart jumped in his chest, and his eyes dilated. So his wish came true, so it did exist to her.

She missinterpreted his surprise and lowered her gaze. "Sorry" she mumbled.

He shook his head and enclosed her chin gently with his hand, making her look into his eyes again. He didn't know what to say. And while he thought it over and over, his body just reacted. Slowly, very slowly, he leaned in. For a second or two he waited, only millimeters away from her lips. And then he finally closed the distance between them and kissed her. Originally he had wanted to kiss her carefully and only shortly, but when her lips touched his, he couldn't resist her. Fiercely he locked his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy, first a bit appalled, soon responded the kiss and embraced him. The small part of Edmunds mind, that could still think, screamed joyously, because he finally got what he had been longing for, because he was allowed to kiss his younger sister, because his younger sister had wanted him to.

The love for her filled all his body and he kissed her more passionately.

Her lips were so soft and alluring, her kiss was loving and innocent. Her lips were sin, her kiss was sin.

He knew he had to break it, push her away and never look into her eyes again, but still he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was wrong to kiss her, he fought with himself. While he imagined the reaction of Peter and Susan, of his parents, of Aslan, if they knew, he deepened the kiss, pulled her closer and press her to his body.

Oh, how sweet tasted her lips. Edmund saw the disgusted face of their brother, saw the sad and nonunderstanding and disgusted face of their sister, saw the miserable and desperate and disgusted faces of their parents, and he saw the sad face of Aslan. And he saw how they turned away from them in diappointment.

He let her go, pushed her away relentlessly. He could never do this to her and take her family away from her.

The two of them gasped for breath in unison. "Edmund…" Lucy panting for air, and took a step forward. The closeness to her tugged him towards her, he longed to kiss her again, but he ended her and took a step back. "Eddi, what's up?" Lucy asked, her hand reached for him. "Don't" he begged, "Don't touch me"

Her face looked hurted, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. He wanted to answer, but kept his lips shout. "You didn't want to do that, right? You're regretting" she declared. "It was just because of the shooting stars. I forced you… and you never wanted… You just wanted to be nice. It's all my fault! I never should have asked you to kiss me. I'm so sorry"

And Edmund really, really wanted to contradict, but he couldn't. He had to break her beautiful heart for her own sake.

The tears of her bonedeep ache flowed over her face, and she turned away. Wiping the tears away, she hurryed out of the room, leaving Edmund alone, who cried himself.

He waited, until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, than he left the room too. And the airplanes out in the sky still hovered above London, their lights still looked like shooting stars, thousands of damned shooting stars.


End file.
